


A Hunt Gone Wrong

by EnchantressofAsgard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressofAsgard/pseuds/EnchantressofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing supernatural so any comments that can improve my writing regarding that are welcomed. Also let me know if you want a smutty part two ;) Thank you for reading everyone :D</p></blockquote>





	A Hunt Gone Wrong

It was one of the hunts that you thought nothing could go wrong and yet something had. It only took a few seconds of fear, that dread that consumes you makes them freeze, unable to move, unable to do anything to save you lives for you end up getting wounded.

It wasn’t something serious Dean had made sure of that because as always he had saved your life. _My knight in shining armor_ the thought crossed your mind and even thought you wanted to smile you suppressed it seeing how angry he was. His jaw was clenched, fingers gripping tight at the steering wheel with only one goal, to get back to the bunker.

Sam was silent as well sitting on the passenger side of the Impala. He knew him talking right now wouldn’t do any good to anyone like he knew that the minute they stepped foot inside the bunker Dean was going explode; he was just bracing himself for the impact.

And it wasn’t long before he was parking the car inside the bunker’s garage. He got out first and went inside not even bothering to get his things. Sam got out next and helped you to get out of the car since it was hard to do while holding your injured shoulder. He gave you a sympathetic smile before he grabbed his bag and followed his brother deciding to stay near in case things got out of hand.

You followed Sam hesitantly to the library seeing Dean finishing up a glass of whiskey already. He put it down harshly and turned to you just as you were entering the library.

“What the hell was that?” he slapped his hands on the table looking at you angrily waiting for an explanation

“Dean” you shifted uncomfortably removing your hand from your shoulder to run it over your messy hair “Look -I”

“Don’t Dean me, Y/N” he pointed a finger at you taking a few steps closer and reducing the distance between you “You could have been killed. Sam and I” he pointed to the both of them and you stole a quick glance at Sam who was standing at the side almost awkwardly “we could have been killed! Do you understand the outcome of your actions?”

 “Yes, I do.” You pressed your voice rising only slightly “I’m sorry Dean okay? I really am” you looked at the both of them “Sam, I’m sorry”

“It’s okay, Y/N” he smiled sympathetically at you glancing briefly at your shoulder

“No, it’s not okay Sam. This is serious” Dean turned to him angry that he would just brush something so serious like that

“Dean we’ve all make mistakes alright? Even the both of us. What matters is that we’re all fine and most of all alive.”

“Oh, so it’s that simple huh? Okay, fine.” He raised his hands in surrender “Tell that to me next time when one of us is not so fine or dead” he snapped and so did you.

“I got scared okay? I got scared!” your voice was now higher that his and tears were burning in your eyes.

“You were right” you continued, looking at Dean “maybe hunting isn’t for me after all, I’ll just stay locked up in the banker like you wanted. I’ll be good I swear just leave me water and food, I won’t even bite. Isn’t that what you wanted Dean?”

Your breathing came out quick and short your chest heaving from the words that had just escaped your lips.

“Y/N… I didn’t mean” he came closer and you shifted away from him seeing the change in his eyes from angry to hurt.

“I know exactly what you meant. It’s fine turns out I am unable to protect myself. Sam can you stitch my shoulder, please?”

“Yes, of course.” He looked between his brother and you before motioning for you to follow him.

An hour later was shoulder was stitched, you had taken a shower and changed into comfortable clothes and you were laying down in bed starring at the ceiling when the door opened.

“Hey…Can I come in?” Dean asked softly 

“It’s your room too.” You shrugged and he entered the room sitting at the foot of them placing a hand on your calf to get your attention.

“Can we talk?” he asked again

“Yeah…” you shifted and shut straighter so you could look at him “Listen…”

“No. You listen. I’m sorry, Y/N. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did; it was your third hunt it was only logical to get scared. I should have been more careful made sure you were okay before taking on all those vampires. It was stupid of me and I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” You grabbed his hand making him look at you. “I still don’t want to hunt Dean. I don’t think I’m ready maybe I could do research for you guys, I don’t want to put you in danger…”

“Y/N, I think me and Sam have made a lot of stupid decisions yours aren’t the ones putting us in danger. Do whatever you think it’s best for you. I won’t pressure you I swear.” A small smile played at his lips and you couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“At least for now… I want to come with you but I’ll just stay away from all the action until I feel ready. I still want to train though.”

“Alright whatever you want.” He nodded and you played with his fingers as your entwined hands rested on your lap.

“Can I confess something?” you didn’t wait for him to answer before you continued “I didn’t exactly feel ready when I joined you on the other hunts. I just wanted to prove to myself, to you, that I can do it, that I’m not weak that I can protect myself. I’m sorry for putting you in danger because of my stupid self-doubt.” You lowered your head afraid of his reaction.

“it’s not stupid, Y/N” he raised your chin with two of his fingers “Just for admitting that you’re not weak. So you got scared, happens to the best of us…besides don’t forget you took down Sammy more than once. I’m pretty sure you can handle yourself.”

“And you.”

“What?” he looked confused

“I’ve taken down you too…more than once” a smirk played at your lips

“That’s for us to know and Sammy to never find out” you both laughed and he leaned down placing a small kiss at your lips lingering for just a small second before pulling back.

“I think I was more scared than you today.” He whispered and you looked at him with a questioning look “I thought you got hurt and I couldn’t lose another person I love. Not again.”

“Y/N?” Dean had a curious look in his eyes when he saw an adorable smile on your lips your cheeks as red as they can go.

“You love me” you nudged his shoulder.

“Seriously? Like you didn’t know?”

Truth is that you both you loved each other you showed it every day but it was nice to hear him say it.

“I did but it’s nice to hear it.” He laughed at the expression on your face.

“Maybe I should say it more often.” he smirked hovering over you careful of your shoulder and now you were laying on the bed with Dean on top of you.

“Maybe you should.” He leaned closer his lips an inch away from yours a smile on both of your faces.

“And Dean?” you said just before he closed the gap between you his eyes almost closed and he only hummed as a sign that he heard you.

“I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing supernatural so any comments that can improve my writing regarding that are welcomed. Also let me know if you want a smutty part two ;) Thank you for reading everyone :D


End file.
